Thinking Of You
by Hikari-and-Yami
Summary: Three years ago, Yami was forced into witness protection, leaving Yuugi to pick up the pieces of his shattered heart. However, Yuugi can't seem to find comfort in anybody's arms except Yami's. But an unexpected visitor may be able to fix it all. YxYY


Yuri: So, here's a oneshot to keep you guys at bay as you wait for updates to my other stories. Sorry if it's not that good. I just really wanted to write it. So here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or 'Thinking of You' by Katy Perry.

* * *

Chapter 1: Into Your Eyes

* * *

Yuugi shivered against the foreign touches. He pulled away from the soft kisses and recoiled at the amber eyes that bore into his own iris-colored orbs. He hated that damn color.

"Katsuya," he spoke softly.

The blonde man stopped his ministrations and sat up in the bed. "Yes, Yuugi?"

Taking a deep breath, Yuugi got up from the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't think I'm ready for this yet," he said, pulling out a pair of black boxers and a white tank top before quickly changing out of his jeans and shirt.

The amber eyes glazed over with disappointment. "Yuug', I just don't get it. We've been friends for years and have been together for over a year now. Why won't you allow us to take our relationship to the next level?"

Yuugi turned to the other, a distant sadness lingering in the amethyst orbs that had dulled over the past three years. "I'm just not ready."

Katsuya nodded slowly, his gaze falling to the floor. He remained upright on the bed until Yuugi was finished dressing. Then he snapped.

"He's not coming back."

Yuugi flinched as though he had been struck. He turned to the blonde man in his bed, anger flashing in his once gentle eyes. "This isn't about him."

Katsuya scoffed. "Who else is it about? It's certainly never been about me!"

Yuugi bit his lip painfully and turned back to his nightstand. "Can we not fight about this today, Katsuya? I'm not up to it."

"Why not?" Katsuya snapped. "It's been three years, Yuugi!"

Yuugi clenched his fists, digging his nails into the sensitive flesh of his palm. "Katsuya. Enough!"

The blonde stood to his feet and grabbed his coat. "Let's face it, Yuugi. You won't forget about him and, you know what, I can't _be_ him! I can only be me!"

"But I want him!"

The confession left Yuugi's mouth before he had a chance to stop it and a silence immediately engulfed the two emotionally distraught individuals. Once Katsuya was sure that he had heard right, he shook his head and walked towards the door.

"Wait, Katsuya!" Yuugi called out after him. He looked down towards the floor. "I'm sorry," he whispered quietly.

The amber-eyed man –god, did Yuugi _hate_ those damn eyes– turned around and offered Yugi a small smile. "Don't be." Katsuya shrugged. "You can't help but love him. I shouldn't have expected more," he replied softly. "I'll still be around if you need me."

Before Yuugi could reply, Katsuya left. And though he felt horrible to admit it, he was glad. Because now he could be free to express his love.

For Yami.

* * *

Yuugi sat on the chair in front of his nightstand. He leaned down to open the bottom drawer and took out a book. Slipping his fingers between the front cover and the first page, he pulled out a faded picture. It was a headshot of a young man in his late teens.

The man in question had a light creamy complexion that only served to intensify his alluring ruby eyes that were encircled by long, sooty lashes. His inky black hair stood up proudly towards the sky, a dark crimson tinting the tips. Blonde bangs framed the regal face and fell shortly beneath his defined cheekbones while other golden strands were brushed back into his mane, giving the appearance of lightening bolts. A smile adorned the handsome face and Yuugi knew that the smile was only meant for him.

A prolonged sigh escaping his lips, Yuugi ran his fingers across the picture, his nerves prickling as he imagined Yami's skin underneath his fingertips. "Comparisons are easily done once you've had a taste of perfection," Yuugi whispered softly, closing his eyes and visualizing Yami in the room beside him.

A sad smile graced Yuugi's angelic features as he reluctantly opened his eyes. Yami was put into witness protection three years ago after his parents had testified against one of the most dangerous criminals in the country. Since he was under eighteen, he was forced to go with them thus leaving everything, and _everyone_, behind. Including Yuugi.

"You said move on, where do I go? I guess second best is all I will know." Yuugi glanced over to the bed. The same bed that he had given his innocence to Yami only three years prior. And though Yami had told him not to wait for him, he couldn't help but do exactly that. He had seeked comfort from his best friend and had found the support he needed. He thought that Katsuya would be his way out. But he was wrong.

He didn't love Katsuya. And therefore he couldn't make love to him. He had given his heart to Yami long ago. And even Katsuya was able to see that he still loved Yami. Nothing could change that. Even if Yami never came back, Yuugi would always love him with his entire existence. For Yami was his reason, his everything. And no matter what he did, Yuugi couldn't forget that. He couldn't forget Yami. And he would wait an eternity for Yami to return if that's what it took.

"You're like a warm summer in the middle of winter, like a hard candy with a surprise center. How do I get better once I've had the best? You said there's tons of fish in the water so the waters I did test." And it was true. Yami was perfect in every single way. He was impossible to replace. Yuugi had found that out the hard way.

He slightly smiled at Yami's persistence for him to move on. Yami wanted so desperately for Yuugi to continue living his life without him. He didn't want to hold Yuugi back. Yami wanted him to be happy even if it was with someone else. And Yuugi had tried his hardest to grant Yami's last wish but, in the end, he just couldn't. He wasn't strong enough to live without Yami.

Standing up from the chair, Yuugi made his way to the bed and settled on the edge. He ran his hand over the silky blankets, reminiscing on the way Yami would always tuck him in at night despite his protests that he was not a child. He loved it though. He loved the way Yami loved him. All the little things he did just to see Yuugi smile. His protective nature and velvety smooth voice. Everything about Yami screamed flawless and perfection. Everything.

Another sigh blowing past his lips, Yuugi brought his legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees. Yuugi looked back at the picture in his hands and smiled, a few tears escaping his violet-colored eyes. "He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth. He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself. Because when I'm with him, I am thinking of you. Thinking of what you would do if _you_ were the one who was spending the night. I wish that I was looking into your eyes."

Those eyes…

Those beautiful crimson eyes that danced with so much excitement and love for life. They never stopped shining. The flame inside of them never dimmed. In fact, with each passing day, it grew.

Placing the picture of his love over his heart, Yuugi walked out of the room and turned towards the front door. The same door that Yami had closed behind him on that fated day three years ago. Yuugi leaned his back on the wooden surface before slowly sliding to the floor. A few more tears stained his cheeks, leaving salty trails in their wake. "You're the best and yes I do regret how I could let myself let you go. But now the lessons learned. I touched and I was burned. Oh, I think you should know because when I'm with him, I am thinking of you. Thinking of what you would do if _you_ were the one who was spending the night. I wish that I was looking into your eyes. Oh, won't you walk through and bust in the door and take me away. No more mistakes," Yuugi paused, gazing at the picture in his hand once more. "Cause in your eyes I'd like to stare..."

Yuugi sat there for what felt like hours, staring lovingly at the man in the picture, memorizing every angle and turn of Yami's beautiful face. A loud knock made him jump, effectively bringing him from his thoughts. Making sure to erase any evidence of tears from his face, Yuugi opened the door, partly expecting Katsuya, or possibly Ryou, on the other side of the door.

And then his entire world stopped.

A twenty year-old Yami raised his head, his vibrant ruby eyes locking onto Yuugi's amethyst ones. "Hello, Yuugi," was the soft greeting.

But Yuugi couldn't even move. His legs weren't working properly and neither was his mind. They were both frozen with disbelief. He refused to blink; terrified that Yami would disappear if he did. Instead, he settled for staring into Yami's elusive eyes, amazed at how much brighter they looked compared to his memory.

"_Yuugi?"_ Yami repeated, this time a silent plea hiding within the tone.

His name rolled of Yami's tongue just like it always had and the deep, silky voice suddenly ripped through his soul like a knife bringing him out of his comatose stance. Almost immediately, Yuugi broke into an onslaught of tears before burying himself into Yami's arms. He wrapped his arms around his Yami, tightening his hold with all his strength, too afraid that this was another one of his dreams.

"Please,_ please_, let this be_ real_," Yuugi cried, his voice full of anguish. "I'll do _anything_, just please let this be real."

"Shh, my little one," Yami soothed, unable to hold back his tears regardless of how many times he had promised himself he wouldn't cry. Instead, the crystal liquid trickled down his cheeks in slow streams, glistening in the sun's rays. "It's real. _I'm _real."

The words only resulted in Yuugi releasing a strangled sob. "Yami," he cried quietly. "You came back."

"Of course I did," Yami whispered lovingly, pulling Yugi even closer to his chest. He brought his hand under Yuugi's chin and guided the small youth's head up to meet his gaze. "I love you, Yuugi. I was never going to leave you behind. I was never going to forget you."

No matter how hard Yuugi had tried to get his emotions in check, every time Yami opened his mouth to speak, a new flood of tears would pour from his eyes. "I couldn't forget you, Yami," Yuugi said, his eyes bright red and his head throbbing with pain. "I love you so much. I just couldn't—"

Yuugi was cut off when Yami's lips claimed his own. And it was the most beautiful moment of his life.

It felt so right. It felt real.

Yami managed to pick Yuugi up and carried him inside the house, closing the door behind him with his foot. He walked to_ their_ bedroom and placed Yuugi on the bed before quickly taking his spot beside the emotional youth. Pulling Yuugi close to him, Yami buried his face in his hair and sighed. "You know, the entire time I was gone, I was thinking of you."

Yuugi smiled. And it was his first real smile in three years. "I missed you so much, Yami."

Yami tightened his hold on his little love. "Do you want to know what's going on with the case?" he asked cautiously, knowing that Yuugi was probably curious as to why he was back all of the sudden.

Yuugi pulled away from Yami to look up at the other's face, a small smile still adorning his features. "I do." Yuugi paused. "But for tonight…can I just look into your eyes?"

Yami smiled and it was wonderful. And so, for the rest of the night, Yuugi gazed into Yami's alluring crimson eyes, memorizing the way the light shined in certain spots and loving how the flame behind the orbs was dancing with unrestrained passion. Every now and then, Yami would caress the side of Yuugi's face or run his fingers through Yuugi's velvety locks. But not once did they take their eyes off the other's, because when it came down to it, that's where they belonged.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Once again, sorry if it's not my best. Reviews are appreciated as always.


End file.
